


Daydreamin'

by wongyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idk what do you call this, really short thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyu/pseuds/wongyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu daydreams in his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this, i was bored and i needed this au T^T please excuse my bad grammar too, english is not my first language. thank u and enjoy this mini meanie (lol) fic ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

They did _it_ yesterday and Mingyu still can't get over.

He’s in literature class right now and he's not listening to his professor because he’s too busy daydreaming about what happened last night with Wonwoo.

He didn't expect to do _it_ last night because they were just hanging out like they’d normally do. Mingyu was spooning Wonwoo while watching A Walk To Remember when Wonwoo suddenly got up in front of him and suggested they do _things_. They did and of course it was the best that they've ever had.

Mingyu was still daydreaming when his professor called him.

“Mingyu, are you listening?” his professor called.

Mingyu snapped out of his daydream and answered, “Yes baby of course I’m listening.”

And all hell broke loose.

Mingyu was know for being a playboy but nobody knows about his relationship with their literature professor, Jeon Wonwoo.

The whole class was in laughter and Wonwoo was blushing, Mingyu was also laughing but he cannot hide the shock in his eyes.

“Mingyu, please stay after class.” Wonwoo said so calmly it kind of scared Mingyu.

After class, Wonwoo was arranging his things and when the last student left, Mingyu spoke while walking to him.

“Look, Wonwoo I’m so–” Mingyu was cut offed with a kiss.

“No, it’s okay. I think they didn't notice.” Wonwoo said as he hugged Mingyu.

“But why did you call me out to stay here?” He asks.

“I don't know, maybe I just wanted to spend time with the infamous playboy student.” Mingyu smirks then he started to kiss his beautiful boyfriend.

They were already making out– with the messy hair and swollen lips, they stop once in a while to take a breath and just continue after one– when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Mr. Jeon, may I come in?” the voice asks.

They pushed each other back and fixed themselves while Wonwoo answered, “Yeah, come in.”

The student emerges and they saw that he was one of Mingyu’s friends, Hansol.

“What do you need?” Wonwoo asks with a smile.

“Uh, I just wanted to check on Mingyu because he’s been here for quite some time now, and uh, we promised to hang out after school and we were all waiting for him?”

“Oh, is that so? Okay, Mingyu can go but please remind your friend next time that he shouldn't daydream in class.”

“Okay Wonu-hyung, but I guess he’ll daydream more if he can have a make out session with you every time you guys finish your class.” Hansol answers and Wonwoo just rolls his eyes.

“Shut up Hansol, let's just go. Bye baby.” Mingyu answers while dragging his friend to the door. Hansol just looks disgusted with the two of them being all lovey-dovey. _Maybe I should call Jisoo hyung baby too_ , he thinks.

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu before saying good bye and whispering, “Go to my apartment later after hanging out with your friends.” And kissing him again, on the cheek.

Mingyu thinks that he'll end up daydreaming in class again.

**Author's Note:**

> ah thank you for reading! i hope u enjoyed(?) it (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> also let's talk! ask me stuff ask.fm/mayeights ♡ send prompts too and i'll try my best to write. see you x


End file.
